break my heart
by lightwisher
Summary: "Ashley," Anne began. "What could you possibly be thinking letting Ricky sleep in your room?"
1. Chapter 1

Takes place right after amy leaves for New York

George walked into Ashley's room with every intention of telling her to stay in there for the next month, while Ricky was staying in the Jergen household. He found Ashley sitting on her bed, staring at her phone as usual.

"hey, Ashley" he said in a very light hearted tone.

"Dad" said Ashley in her monotonic voice. Not even looking up, she knew what this conversation was leading to.

"So" George started. "How do you feel now that your sisters gone?"

"This is a good opportunity for Amy. I hope she has a lot of fun." Ashley purposely avoided the question. She was elated with her sister being gone. Now, she wouldn't her to worry about Amy finding out that Adrian is pregnant. Knowing Adrian, Amy will never have to know. That will save her and Ben a lot of trouble.

"you know Ricky's gonna be staying with us for a while." Ashley resisted temptation to look up. "I want you to stay away from Ricky. Ricky is bad news." This time Ashley did look up, and rolled her eyes.

"Ricky and I are friends dad."

"yeah" says a skeptical George. "well. Keep it that way."

Later after Ricky's first dinner as part of the Jergen household, Ashley begins to put away the dishes as Ricky feeds John at the table.

Stupidly Ashely picks a fight with Ricky about Zoe, Ricky's new love interest. Ashley didn't expect it to amount to much, until Ricky called her jealous. Later on in her room, Ashley stared at her phone. She pondered what was next. After that fight Grant had come over, because she was giving him another try. She was genuinely doing so, not just in spite of Ricky, and Griffin's accusation of her actually liking him. As she pondered what was next for her and Grant, she desperately tried to get over the fact that Grant looked like somewhat of a mental patient. He was acting like one too, with all this school transfer business. But no, she had to somehow, find a way to make things work with grant. She went to bed that night with a silent determination to not be repulsed by Grant the next time they saw each other.

Ricky put John in his cradle as gently as he possibly could. Not wanting to wake him, after the battle it was to put him asleep. He stared at his son, lovingly. His little cheeks were pink. His little hands were in a ball. And his little feet were in their socks. He couldn't help but smile. As he feel asleep on the bed, he suddenly felt very weird. It was amy's bed that he was sleeping in. he couldn't help but feel a little antsy. He tried to sleep on to for but it was hard wood. Not exactly the best place for sleeping. He suddenly recalled that Ashley's garage room had a carpet, and a bean bag. He remembered when the went out furniture looking. He silently exited the room, quickly thinking about taking John for a moment. Once again he o so gently took john out. And made his way to Ashley's room, it wasn't a surprise that Ashley wasn't sleeping but just staring at her ceiling. That was good, she could probably see them at the door and he would have to move John so he could knock. She opened the door, with no curiosity on her face. She just looked bored as usual.

"What do you want" She questioned.

" Hey ash, do you mind if we switched rooms while I was here? Cuz, sleeping in Amy's beds is kind of weird, and her floor isn't all that comfortable."

Seeing his point, Ashley looked down at her fluffy beige carpet.

"I understand your predicament, but I really wouldn't want to sleep in Amy's bed either."

Thinking quickly Ricky motioned for Ashley to take John, which she did.

"That's ok, I guess. I just wanna sleep on your floor so you can stay. I'll just bring down his crib."

Without argument, all Ashley could do is hold John until Ricky came back. She smiled at the thought of what her dad would say when he saw them sleeping in the same room.

Ricky came back hauling the large crib. And put it down in the middle of Ashley's large room. Wordlessly he took John and placed him in it. Afterwards he sat down. Knowing this was going to be awkward.

Ashley stared down at Ricky. Sitting on her carpet staring at her

"do you plan on staring at me all night, or are you going to pass me some pillows." Ricky said. She reached behind her and pulled a pillow.

After setting up his "bed". Ricky walked over to the door and closed it, with conviction. Then turned off the light.

Each retuned to their designated sleeping areas. Each knowing that much sleeping wasn't going to go on.

A/N:Taahaaa, this is funny and Sooooooo akward. I wonder what they're gonna do? Depends on how evil I feel. (knowing me they're probably gonna just hug.) who knows I might be inspired by the next episode or maybe I'll cook up something before then . Anyway. This is my first Fanfic (plz be nice)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ashley," Anne began. "What could you possibly be thinking letting Ricky sleep in your room?"

" I was thinking about how I'm grown woman and had the liberty to decide what I was going to do, remember?" Ashley smirked. When her mother had told her that she can do what ever she wanted, she had no intention of actually doing so. She only brought this up to possibly make her mother take back her words, and tell her to be under the rules. However it did not work.

Exasperated, her mother threw up her hands and walked away. A tad bit disappointed her plan to make her mother swallow words didn't work, Ashley walked out of the kitchen, just when she was about to leave the house for school, she heard loud footsteps, as if someone was pacing with abandon. Curious as to what her father was amped up about now, she made her way up the stairs.

To Ashley's surprise it was Ricky crossing the hallway back and forth. With the house phone tucked into the crook of his neck.

"Yes Amy, I gave him the bottle." He was carrying John and burping him. "I'm getting him ready right now" Ricky sounded exhausted. "yes Amy…yes…that too" Ricky finally noticed me standing there. "Hey Ames you want to talk to Ashley" she must have said something rude, because Ricky rolled his eyes and handed me the phone. "Here, Ash I gotta finish getting John ready and then drop him at the nursery."

"Hello" I said into the receiver.

"Ashley what's going on over there?"

"I don't know what is going on?"

"Ashley, don't play games you know what I'm talking about."

"ok, well over here. Ricky's going crazy trying to put up with your demands even though you're all the way in New York".

"Ashley, it took Ricky a really long time to come to the phone when I called. Where was he that he took so long? Was he out late some girl while he was supposed to be watching John, and he overslept this morning?".

"I don't know" Ashley lied. She knew damn well where Ricky was and why it took him so long. Her room was all the way in the garage after all. And her mother had probably answered the phone, which is how she knew Ricky was in her room.

"Uh, Ashley, my lunch break is almost over. Tell Ricky I'll call John later".

"bye". Ashley droned. She wasn't all that enthusiastic about that. She didn't know why, and had a strange feeling it had something to do with the fact that in order to talk to John, Amy had to speak to Ricky.

Not that she particularly cared. Ricky and Amy could have another baby for all she cared.

Later in school Ricky caught up with Ashley. She couldn't help but feel self conscience. She had opted to wear a very low cut black dress today.

"Hey Ashley, I was wondering something and I figured I should just ask you."

"Ok" said Ashley in that voice of boredom and impatience. The voice that made Ricky wonder what it would be like to be in her head. The voice that made Ricky wonder what it would sound like saying other things to him.

"when you were talking to Amy this morning did you tell her that I slept in your room last night?"

"Why, are you afraid of Amy finding out?" her pace of voice began to quicken. "Are you afraid of her thinking something happened."

"Gosh, Ashley, I don't know. Maybe I do maybe I don't. But for now I just don't want Amy to know that I'm sleeping in your room."

"Sleeping or slept. Because sleeping would imply that you are going to it again. Are you going to do it again?"

"Are you going to do what again?" Ben interrupted before Ricky could answer.

Ashley raised her eyebrows at Ricky and he knew he was in the hot spot. Because not only was Ben there, but because Ashley had silently changed her question, and it no longer regarded sleeping. It was something else.

"Nothing", Ricky countered. Ashley had no response, as she turned to walk away. And Ricky watched her go. It took Ben's shocking announcement to pull his gaze away.

"I'm going to New York, to tell Amy Adrian's pregnant."

"Why would you do that" Ricky couldn't believe he was making such a move.

"My dad is forcing me" this made a bit a more sense but he still couldn't imagine why they couldn't wait for this to blow over and leave it alone.

"Why"

"Because Adrian's keeping the baby"

A/N: ok, so I would like to sincerely apologize. I had the first part of this written right after I posted the first chapter. But the problem is that I significantly lost interest in the show, there fore losing interest in the story. But I got I message asking me to update and that they love the story, so I went straight to my computer. Now, I haven't seen much since then, just bit's and parts so the story probably won't follow the show. But I have no idea where this is going, so tell me what you want to happen and it will. I have now decided that criticism is necessary. So review and give concerns.


End file.
